Pain
by a little world
Summary: Levi hates Erwin. Obviously. The fucking bastard. But who actually killed Isabel and Farlan? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Fuck no..._

What_ is this damned hell?_

Levi's cry is strangled by the thickening in his throat.

"Farlan! Isabel!"

Farlan waves, the same way he waved when they were little delinquents. That wave. The wave. The wave for signaling. The wave for saying hello.

The wave for saying good-bye.

"_See you later."_

_"_No!"

Levi springs toward the titan, but it is too late. Farlan was gone. Isabel had left this world even before him.

"You...you damn bastard. Fuck you to hell and back, shitty bitch."

Levi's voice takes on a deadly calm tone. Slashing at the titan, he manages to cut it.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THEM!" Deathly calm turns to deathly loud.

Levi runs toward the titan, jumping on the its kneecap. He leaps to the titan's back, stabbing along as he goes. Blood spurts out of each cut, and every drop of blood makes Levi even more ready to kill this murderer. He smiles at the irony.

The titan roars in pain, reaching for his persecutor.

"Damn you."

Levi is not going to let this _thing_ kill him as it did his friends. Reaching up, he stabs the titan on the side of his hand. His sword meets a very brittle skull. He keeps scratchi at it until it gives way and cracks. Levi pulls out his sword and carves it ino the giant's chest. Right that moment, Levi gives a sharp turn to the left with his sword, causing the titan to scream out. It is in agony. The titans pretty damn cut up, but the torturer isn't done. Levi pulls out his sword and stabs both of its eyes. The titan has had enough. He falls, stumbling, to the ground. Levi hovers over it, surveying his work. The titan is moaning, with barely an ounce of life in him.

"I'm not done with you yet, shitty brat."

He lunges toward it, inserting his sword into every part of the titan. Blood is running down his blade and on to his clothes, but now, clean freak Levi actually doesn't care. All he needs is revenge.

Levi finishes of his gory masterpiece by slowly cutting off the titan's limbs. And the titan is still.

He smiles maliciously, satisfied.

"I should give myself a prize for this, don't you think, asshole?"

"I do wonder if you were a son of a butcher before you started roaming the streets."

Ah. Captain _fucking _Erwin.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Not so human, forgottencharacter, and Penciltip 14260!

I really appreciate it.

Alright, next chappie!

"Captain Erwin."

"Levi."

Levi straightened himself and saluted his Captain, fist on his chest.

"Levi,"Captain Erwin repeated his name, staring straight at the soldier. "I see that your-ah, shall we say _acquaintances_- are dead. You did carve up that titan quite well."

"Yes sir." He clenched his fists even harder around his swords, angered by Erwin's nonchalant behavior to his friends' death. Isabel and Farlan were more than acquaintances, they were the best friends he'd ever had, dammit.

Well, what was he supposed to expect of an asshole like Erwin?

"You also attempted to take my life, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why?"

Just like Captain Erwin. All about himself.

"You really want to know?"

"Spill it out."

"Because you're a fucked-up shithead who thinks they're the best pile of crap in the dung heap."

Erwin was either not shocked at this revelation, or he was good at concealing his feelings. He didn't say anything. Levi took this as a sign to go on.

"And you killed my _acquaintances. _First you lock us up in those bitchy little medical institute compounds with the orders to never leave them. Then you blackmail us into joining your precious little Survey Corps. If they didn't join the Corps, they would never have died."

"Anything else?"

"You sure you aren't going to cut my tongue off or something?"

"I promise not to."

Erwin's promises don't amount to very much. Last time he promised anything, he had promised that harm would not come to his friends if Levi joined the Survey Corps. If not, something may just happen to them.

But if Levi told him something he did not like, he might be executed.

_Whatever. Better than living without friends, at_ _least_.

"Because I hate you, shitty brat."

"Ah. So you hate me, and you want to kill me."

"You killed Isabel and Farlan."

"Did I?"

"Don't play innocent. You know you did. You and your brat minions would hurt us if we didn't join. And if we joined, we would've been killed by titans. Just waiting for us to die, huh?"

"They seemed to like it."

"So? What difference does that make?"

"I remember only asking you to join."

"Well, they joined because of me."

"You didn't stop them."

"I tried-"

_Did I?_

Please R&R, and enjoy!

Sorry for OOCness.


End file.
